Encuentro desafortunado
by DmianLucifel
Summary: Una breve historia de como imagino el primer encuentro con El hombre mas peligroso del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien esta es mi versión de como sería el primer encuentro con El hombre más peligroso del planeta espero les guste XD jeje estoy pensando escribir aunque sea un poco más sobre esto así que si tienen d****udas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, estoy a sus ordenes =D  
****Nota: Los personajes no son míos, OK? ^-^ [pero me los robaría a la primer oportunidad ;D]**

Es de noche y una gran luna ilumina las calles, ocupo dar un buen golpe o no comeré esta semana, normalmente preferiría que fuera una noche sin luna pero no tengo otra opción pues me estoy quedando sin suministros, aunque ya tengo un blanco en mente, una mansión de estilo clásico ubicada al final de la colina, he observado el lugar desde hace varios días y solo vive un hombre ahí, siempre está solo por lo que no deberá ser problema, de otro modo solo tendré que encargarme de él.

Quizá sea mejor si lo mató, nunca lo visita nadie, ese lugar podría ser un buen refugio. Espero que tenga muchas cosas de valor, de lo contrario habré perdido varias noches de trabajo. Esperare unos instantes, esas nubes se acercan, cubrirán la luna y podré saltar el muro sin ser visto.

Bien, ya estoy dentro… así que este es el jardín que rodea mansión, se veía menos grande desde la colina... no hay muchas áreas donde ocultarme de este lado así que rodeare la zona hasta los arbustos que llegan al estanque.

Camino varios metros en dirección noroeste y pocos minutos después ahí está el estanque, tan solo a unos cinco metros de mi, me he ocultado a la sombra del muro pero ya no queda más opción, correré hasta los arbustos y cruzare.

Al parecer el viejo esta dormido, siempre apaga todas las luces una hora después del anochecer. Desde aquí puedo ver su ventana, esta cerrada y la habitación a oscuras, se que duerme en ese cuarto lo he visto antes, en las noches cálidas deja la ventana abierta.

Después de todo parece que la suerte está de mi lado, no he hecho ningún ruido y el viejo duerme tranquilamente, pero no dejare mi precaución de lado, no me acercare a la habitación de ese hombre de no ser necesario.

Me aproximo al puente sin separarme de los arbustos en medida de lo posible, estoy a unos pocos metros de la construcción, pero no me apresurare, más nubes parecen querer hacerme compañía así que las espero para llegar juntos a la entrada.

La cerradura no es ningún desafío, con cuidado deshabilito el cerrojo, si me quedo con el lugar será mejor no estropearlo como con aquélla pocilga, que ingenuos pensando que su nivel sería suficiente para detenerme, me tomaron por un simple chiquillo pero no hay nada simple en mi, bueno ya no queda rastro de esos sujetos ni de ese lugar así que mejor olvidarlo.

Estoy dentro, está muy oscuro pero he vivido tanto tiempo en las sombras que la luz me molesta, para mi este es mi ambiente natural, trabajo mejor de noche, emboscar incautos es muy divertido pero si son lo suficientemente listos para descubrirme más les vale estar preparados para una intensa pelea y una muy probable horrenda muerte.

Pero ahora es tiempo de negocios, comenzare por examinar algunos de los objetos decorativos de la habitación, hay gran cantidad cuadros, figuras de porcelana y otras de cristal, eso podría ser útil, la habitación contigua era la sala de estar al parecer y también funciona como biblioteca, un lugar espacioso con asientos cómodos y paredes tapizadas de libros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, algunos parecían muy antiguos, también hay piezas ornamentales de oro y plata, tienen un hermoso resplandor.

Seguramente me darán un buen precio por esos libros sin contar lo que obtendría de los demás objetos… solo he visto dos de las habitaciones y hay más cosas de las que podría cargar, esto es un problema pues no puedo atracar el mismo lugar dos veces, aun si estuviera trabajando toda la noche me será imposible vaciar este lugar. Diablos, no voy a dejar que ese viejo me arruine el negocio, no hay forma de que deje pasar la oportunidad de un golpe tan jugoso, no estando en medio de esta fortuna.

Estoy decidido, avanzo por las habitaciones encontrando más y más objetos extraños, piezas de gran valor como cuadros, armas, joyas y armaduras de combate antiguas, he decidió que esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, si lograra vender aunque sea una sola de las figuras de oro que hay en los pasillos podría vivir cómodamente por el resto del año, de hacerme con todo mi vida estaría resuelta.

Me adentro en la casa en busca de la habitación principal, el viejo debe estar ahí sin duda, me he topado con una gran puerta doble de madera gruesa y firme, sin dura es una puerta muy resistente pero con cautela la abro y entro en el cuarto sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, no sin antes haberme despojado de la gran bolsa donde originalmente planeaba guardar los objetos que tomaría, desenvaino el cuchillo que siempre llevo en mi cinturón y me acercó a la cama donde veo al anciano recostado y respirando con tranquilidad.

Tan relajado con una vida cómoda y lleno de lujos pero todo acabara muy pronto… espero que hayas disfrutado tu ultimo día viejo… porque no volverás a ver el sol de nuevo… una puñalada en el tórax y todo habrá acabado, adiós viejo, fue un gusto robar tu casa… ¿Qué diablos?

—¡Sueltame!

—¿Soltarte, para que puedas matarme?

Ese miserable… ¿estuvo despierto todo el tiempo?

—Presumo que eres tu quien ha estado merodeando por los alrededores de mi propiedad durante la ultima semana, ¿no es así joven?

Él sabía que vigile el lugar, ¿cómo pudo darse cuenta?, maldición me tiene sujeto por las muñecas con mucha fuerza, debo liberarme…

—Tus forcejeos y patadas no te servirán de nada joven, ríndete de una vez, no deseo lastimarte… mucho.

—¡Ahhhh! —Miserable viejo, me ha arrojado a la cama con un solo movimiento despojándome de mi arma y ahora me retuerce mi brazo derecho, esto no puede pasarme.

—Insisto en que deberíamos hablar antes de proceder con violencia, eres un joven muy hábil y enérgico, pero no lo suficientemente astuto para explotar tu potencial correctamente.

—¡Infeliz, espera a que me suelte, te cortare la lengua, te destajare lentamente, te arrancare el corazón y te mostrare como lo aplasto con mis manos antes de que mueras!

—Demasiada ira en tus palabras, no hay necesidad de ello, lo mejor sería un asesinato limpio y bien organizado, un crimen perfecto, la ira solo te llevara al desastre y al fracaso seguro.

Este bastardo habla demasiado.

—Tu mirada llena de odio mal enfocado no lograra perturbarme, solo gastas tus energías en vano, ¿no preferirías que habláramos un poco antes de que te rompa el brazo?, oh así que no es solo odio lo que pueden expresar esos ojos castaños, también demuestran miedo.

—¡No, no te tengo miedo!

—Quizá a mi no, porque no sabes quien soy pero sin duda la expectativa del dolor inminente si logra efecto en ti.

No puedo creerlo, me niego a creerlo, este, este desgraciado viejo repugnante, reduciéndome de esta manera, es demasiado fuerte y rápido para su apariencia, si tan solo pudiera soltarme.

—Insisto, deberías calmar tus ímpetus, no creo que tu brazo resista más presión.

—¡Ahhhhgg! —Este tipo no esta jugando, es demasiado doloroso ya no lo resisto más…

—Entonces, ¿esta bien si paramos o deseas más motivación?

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!, no… ¡ahhhhhh, no!

—¿Qué dijiste hijo?, no te escuche por un grito de dolor…

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh para!

—Esta bien, no hay necesidad de llorar.

—No, no más… por favor...

—Buen chico

Esta es mi oportunidad… debo… no… no puedo moverme…

—Oh, no intentes moverte será inútil, con el ultimo toque deje todo tu cuerpo entumecido. No pensaras que soy tan tonto como para soltarte y dejar que vuelvas a intentar atacarme, ¿o si?

Después de eso me habló por horas, termine por quedarme dormido del cansancio y ese sujeto seguía hablando y hablando, sobre disciplina, honor, control, planeación, que hacer y que no, como evitar ser atrapado y como liberarse en tal caso, no comprendía porque me decía esas cosas, no comprendía porque no me mató si tuvo la oportunidad, yo no habría dudado, pero él nunca me dio la oportunidad, nunca.

Me habló de todos mis fallos con lujo de detalle y no solo de este intento de robo sino de muchos otros, tanto exitosos como fallidos, él me había detectado meses atrás, me estudió, sabía que haría, como y cuando, todo lo tenía planeado con antelación y de alguna forma que no llego a comprender me convenció de seguirlo, me dirigió por el camino hasta este preciso momento, convirtiéndome en su discípulo. Ha pasado un año y medio desde ese incidente, desde que conocí a Uno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien esta es mi segundo capitulo de mi versión sobre el primer encuentro con El hombre más peligroso del planeta espero les guste XD jeje  
****Si tienen dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, estoy a sus ordenes =D  
****Nota: Los personajes no son míos, OK? ^-^ [pero me los robaría a la primer oportunidad ;D]**

Aun puedo recordar esa mañana después del incidente, estaba agotado, dormí mucho y todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorído debido al forcejeo, al despertar no recordaba la noche anterior, ninguno de los eventos de la pasada noche vino a mi mente al despertar.

Escucho algo, creo que son pájaros, debe ser de día, tengo que levantarme, buscar comida para el desayuno y un blanco, no quisiera tener que hacerlo pero debo levantarme, siento como si mis párpados pesaran una tonelada, apenas y puedo abrir los ojos, pero la luz es demasiado brillante, tanto que me obliga a cerrar los ojos aun sin haberlos abierto por completo, me muevo para protegerme instintivamente de los fuertes rayos de luz pero al moverme sentí un fuerte dolor punzante recorrer cada fibra sensible de mi cuerpo, mi primer pensamiento es preguntarme: ¿por qué siento este dolor con más fuerza en las muñecas y el hombro derecho?

—Es hora de despertar bello durmiente, pronto sera medio día.

¿¡Pero que, quien es ese sujeto!? —Ugh… —Me levante tan rápido debido a la sorpresa del desconocido intruso que el dolor me ataco de nuevo con mayor intensidad, esto será malo si no puedo defenderme, tengo que resistir.

—¿Por qué tan alterado hijo, ya no me recuerdas?, ¿o quizá te alteraste porque si me recuerdas?, bueno por esa cara de dolor y el quejido que dejaste escapar me parece que tu cuerpo no me ha olvidado.

Este sujeto... se burla de mi descaradamente, no lo soporto, palpo mi cinturón en busca de mi cuchillo pero la sorpresa se refleja en mis al descubrir que no esta, mi cuerpo se siente helado al darme cuenta de mi vulnerabilidad en esta situación y al mirar mi rostro el otro hombre se sonríe, ¿acaso busca provocarme?, ¿por qué sabe de mis lesiones?

—Déjame revisar tus heridas, quizá me excedí un poco.

Este hombre, esa voz, su mirada… ahora todo vuelve a mi, anoche intente matarlo pero fracase, este tipo se burlo plenamente de mi, trato de avanzar en su dirección pero me tambalee y casi caigo de la cama lo más patético es que fue él quien detuvo mi caída al tropezar, me sujeto por los hombros para que no cayera de la cama, no, no estoy en condiciones como para ajustar cuentas ahora, diablos me siento fatal.

—¿Eh?, definitivamente no te encuentras bien hijo, estas demasiado pálido, dudo que esto sea por lo de anoche solamente, sería mejor que te sentaras, podrás intentar vengarte otro día... u otra semana, te haría bien descansar unos días.

Es humillante pero tiene razón apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie.

—Dejame ayudarte.

Aun bajo su agarre me guió con cuidado para que bajara de la cama y me sentara en el borde de esta, fue en ese momento cuando observe el lugar con cuidado, estaba en la recamara principal, frente a mi podía ver la ventana desde la cual pude observar a ese hombre, que ahora me tomaba por los hombros, durmiendo en este mismo lecho en noches pasadas.

—Eso es, ahora que estas sentado te revisare, no te muevas.

Palpo mis brazos desde las muñecas hasta llegar a los hombros, continuó palpando el cuello siguiendo con mi cabeza, para terminar palpando mi pecho y espalda, durante todo el proceso actuó con cuidado de no lastimarme nuevamente, me pareció tan extraño su comportamiento, anoche casi me rompía el brazo y ahora se muestra tan suave, un contraste totalmente opuesto al sádico que me sometió.

—Bueno no tienes nada roto como suponía pero veo que forcé demasiado las articulaciones de tu codo y hombro derecho pero no es nada de que preocuparse, unos días de reposo para tu brazo, algo de buena comida y dormir lo necesario será más que suficiente. Estas en peores condiciones de las que suponía, algo deshidratado y desnutrido a decir verdad pero eres joven te recuperarás rápido, creo que tu entrenamiento tendrá que esperar, quizá una o dos semanas.

—¿Entrenamiento?

—Claro ya te hable de ello anoche, ¿lo olvidaste?

Mi silencio lo dijo todo, cambio su expresión y procedió a explicarme con detalle su negocio y que esperaba que yo hiciera en su nueva visión, como un año atrás aproximadamente se había percatado de mi existencia, como poco a poco fui captando su atención y posteriormente decidió que yo seria la persona correcta, comenzó estudiando mis acciones meticulosamente e incluso me dijo como se había reído de mis fallos.

—Tienes potencial te lo concedo, eres muy hábil sin duda, pero con mi guía puedes llegar más lejos, no ser un simple ladronzuelo con instinto asesino, yo hablo de verdaderos negocios, algo grande, ¿entiendes?

No sabia que decir, mi primera impresión fue que el tipo estaba loco de remate, no todos los días uno intenta robar y matar a alguien que termina queriendo entrenarte para que robes y mates con la máxima eficiencia. Una locura sin duda pero una locura que tenía sentido, después de todo era lo que mejor se me daba y no podía negar que ver su éxito plasmado en los lujos de su hogar era de lo más tentador.

—Esto es para ti chico.

—¿Quiere que sea un asesino a sueldo?

—No precisamente pero también hay algo de eso. Te lo digo, tienes potencial pero con mi ayuda puedes llegar a ser de los mejores.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Mercenarios, pero no cualquier tipo, los mejores en su clase.

—¿Por qué piensa que seria un buen mercenario?

—No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar, no tienes familia, no tienes pasado, ni un nombre, lo único que tenías era tu inocencia pero la perdiste al matar por primera vez, yo te puedo dar un futuro, una esperanza, una nueva vida.

Él tenía razón, yo no tenía ya nada que perder, excepto claro mi vida pero sería muy aburrido perdería muriendo de hambre en las calles. Acepte su oferta, aunque no confiaba plenamente en ese sujeto pero no había conocido nadie en quien pudiera confiar realmente hasta el momento pero de todos aquellos que conocí él era quien sonaba realmente sincero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien este es el ultimo capitulo de mi versión de como sería el primer encuentro con El hombre más peligroso del planeta espero les guste XD d****udas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, estoy a sus ordenes =D  
****Nota: Los personajes no son míos, OK? ^-^ [pero me los robaría a la primer oportunidad ;D]**

Al comienzo hubo momentos en los que lo odiaba, hasta mis deseos de matarlo como el día que lo conocí regresaban en coacciones, se volvió un experto en sacar lo peor de mi, siempre con burlas y reproches de mis errores, en esos momentos era más duro que de costumbre.

Esa era su forma de decir: "Controla tu ira". Porque mientras más enojado estaba más errores cometía, esa fue una lección que terminé aprendiendo por las malas.

Al principio solía perder la calma todo el tiempo, yo no tenía disciplina y él no tenia compasión, claro que nada de eso me sorprendía, por lo que sabia, él no era más que otro asesino, uno muy sádico con la víctima según mi experiencia, por lo menos esa era la imagen que me había formado de él durante los combates en los primeros días que convivimos.

Casi todos los días pasábamos varias horas luchando en el jardín, durante las cuales como era de esperar terminé mordiendo el polvo más veces de las que podía tolerar mientras él se partía de la risa. Hubo una ocasión que recuerdo en especial.

Días después de mi intento fallido de robo, me encontraba completamente recuperado de mis lesiones, fue tres días después que comenzó el entrenamiento, él era muy estricto como siempre durante las prácticas de combate y nunca contenía su fuerza, daba todo de si y esperaba lo mismo de mi parte.

—Vamos chico, ¿eso es todo? —Comentó alegremente con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Ciertamente no solía contestar a sus burlas, al menos no con palabras, nunca he sido muy hablador, prefiero que mis acciones hablen por si mismas.

Lo mire con recelo y me levanté del charco de fango donde me había derribado, limpie un poco mi boca con el dorso de mi mano o al menos eso intenté pero mis manos también estaban sucias.

El jardín estaba lleno de charcos y lodo, había llovido mucho esos días y las fuertes corrientes de viento alejaban la calidez del verano mientras la temperatura disminuía dando paso al otoño, y junto a los constantes combates se perdía poco a poco la belleza del lugar, aunque a su dueño no parecía preocuparle mucho y a mi mucho menos.

Lo único que me importaba era ganar, derrotarlo en su propio juego, sin armas, solo técnica, fuerza y astucia. Demostrarle de lo que realmente era capaz.

Retome la posición de ataque, corrí hacia él y salte para patearlo en el rostro pero él reaccionó justo a tiempo, detuvo mi golpe sujetando mi pierna con su gran fuerza y girando un poco me lanzó por el aire sin aparente esfuerzo.

Me alejó un par de metros pero logré recuperarme antes de caer y al tocar la suave tierra, volví a atacar sin perder ni un segundo.

Él detenía todos mis golpes con gran agilidad, además por la gran diferencia de tamaño y peso entre ambos le era muy fácil mandarme a volar, oportunidad que no dejaba pasar.

Me golpeó en el pecho con las palmas abiertas empujándome unos metro atrás logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, terminado casi hincado y apoyando una mano en la tierra humeada que por poco me hizo caer.

Solo con mi propia fuerza me era imposible derrotarlo, eso ya lo tenía claro pero en mi vida había aprendido que si no puedes vencer a tu oponente, has trampa. Quizás no podía ganarle en fortaleza pero aun tenía oportunidad.

Tomé impulso y nuevamente ataque, en esta ocasión con los puños pero mi objetivo no era golpearlo, le arroje un puñado de fango a la cara con mi mano derecha, que afortunadamente le calló en los ojos cegándolo momentáneamente y aprovechando esa oportunidad le di un golpe contundente en la mandíbula con mi mano izquierda que le hizo perder la orientación un par de segundos, en los que no vacile para golpearlo nuevamente, acerté con un derechazo en el abdomen, seguido de un uppercut y por último le di en el rostro con una patada que logró derribarlo.

Era la primera vez que lo derribaba y no solo eso también era la primera vez que conectaba más de dos golpes seguidos, pero mi alegría no duro lo suficiente. Debí suponer que él no estaría nada contento después de mi ataque pero estaba tan emocionado que no note cuando se levantó, un terrible error.

Todo pasó tan rápido, en apenas unos segundos se incorporo y me sujeto por los hombros aproximando mi cuerpo al suyo, al chocar contra él fue igual a que me arrojaran contra un muro de ladrillos, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus brazos presionando en mi cuello y mis piernas tan lejos del suelo, nunca olvidaré la sensación.

—¿De modo que el cachorro ya aprendió a morder?, pero conmigo no se juega chico…

El presiono con mayor fuerza mi cuello, sentí la desesperante falta de aire al instante, me aferraba a sus fuertes brazos como si mi vida dependiera de ellos pues la falta de aire no me indicaba otra cosa, trate de gritar por el dolor pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios.

Forcejé tratando de librarme de su agarre pero era como tener una gruesa cadena enredada en el cuello que mientras más me movía más apretaba.

Lo golpee varias veces en el estómago lo más fuerte que podía usando los codos pero era casi como un mosquito atacando a un toro, mis ataques no eran nada desde esa posición, le escuche reír y me llene de ira nuevamente pero sabía que estaba perdido.

—Te reconozco la mejora muchacho, pero no te será suficiente para vencerme, aun así mejorar tanto tu técnica en unos pocos días de entrenamiento es todo un logro, aunque te falta un largo camino por recorrer…

¿Se burla de mi?, fue lo primero que pensé, lo siguiente que supe fue que volaba por los aires para aterrizar en el frió estanque hundiéndome en sus oscuras aguas, eso fue lo último que recuerdo de ese incidente.

Cuando recupere la conciencia, varias horas más tarde, estaba en cama con un trapo húmedo en mi frente, mi vista estaba muy nublada y sentía mucho frío, traté de moverme pero una mano se colocó sobre mi hombro para detenerme.

—No te muevas, debes descansar y tienes fiebre.

No comprendía totalmente lo que me decía. En mi mente aun estaba durante el combate.

—Quieto te he dicho.

Escuché el reclamo pero no quería detenerme.

—Aun no… no he perdido…

—¿Qué?, si que tienes espíritu muchacho, aunque la pelea se ha detenido por ahora pero tienes razón, no has perdido aun.

Mis ojos se cerraron y sentí una cálida mano en mi frente antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

Al abrirlos ojos no reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba, a decir verdad no podía ver gran cosa, había una fuerte luz iluminaba todo tan intensamente que apenas y miraba sombras, pero podía escuchar una voz aunque sonaba lejana.

—Eres muy fuerte, incluso más de lo que había pensado pero con mi ayuda serás el mejor…

—Exagere, lo siento…

—Pronto estarás bien te lo prometo…

—No te dejare descuida…

—Fui un tonto, decirte que controlaras tu temperamento y termine dejando llevar por el mío…

Había momentos en los que despertaba por unos pocos segundos pero mis ojos se sentían tan cansados y mi cuerpo se sentía inmensamente pesado como para hacer otra cosa que volver a dormir.

No estoy seguro de cuando tiempo pase de esa forma, quizá no fue más que un día pero a mi me pareció una eternidad.

Cuando finalmente pude despertar durante más que un minuto dude si realmente había despertado, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada en absoluto, espere uno momento a que mis ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad me incorpore y fue entonces cuando reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba.

Al recorrer el espacio con la mirada me di cuenta que era la habitación de ese hombre, me miré y note que estaba en su cama y vistiendo una de sus camisas, me pareció extraño pues me había asignado un cuarto.

Trate de recordar que había pasado y porque estaba en esa habitación pero mi mente estaba en blanco pero cuando me intente levantar de la cama el dolor de mi cuerpo me recordó el previo combate, aunque eso solo trajo más interrogantes a mi mente.

Aunque el dolor era fuerte no era insoportable, mi tolerancia al dolor era mayor cada día algo que adjudique a los constantes enfrentamientos con ese sujeto, moví las sabanas para levantarme de una vez y me di cuenta que no estaba solo.

En el lado opuesto de la cama se encontraba ese hombre a quien yo solía llamar viejo pero en realidad apenas estaba entrado en los cuarentas, claro que yo era un niño comenzando la adolescencia y no podía verlo de otro modo. Estaba sentado junto a la cama, dormitaba tranquilamente semirecostado.

No entendí en un inicio porque me había dejado su cama mientras el dormía en esa incomoda posición pero luego note junto a al cama en la mesita de noche un recipiente con agua y unos frascos de medicina.

Más recuerdos vinieron a mi confusa memoria, haciéndome revivir mis sueños febriles y dándome a conocer que él cuido de mi mientras estuve enfermo, no supe exactamente que pensar en ese momento, mi mente estaba algo embotada y el comportamiento de ese hombre no cuadraba con mis expectativas.

Estaba conmovido y confuso, nunca nadie se había preocupado antes por mi, hubo momentos en los que estuve a punto de morir anteriormente con enfermedades mal antedigas pero siempre me las arreglaba para robar medicinas y esconderme en un lugar seguro, pero en esta ocasión este hombre cuido de mi y velo por mi bienestar, parecía un hombre totalmente diferente.

Me acerque un poco y coloque mi mano sobre sus cabellos, se sentía un poco frío, mire la ventana abierta a sus espaldas y supuse que era debido a eso, me levante y sentí un escalofrío al tocar el suelo que estaba bastante helado pero sin prestar atención a ellos me encamine hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

Una vez hecho eso tome una sabana y se la coloque en los hombros, trate de ser cuidadoso y no hacer ruido y creía que lo había logrado pero el hombre se incorporo casi al instante.

—No deberías estas de pie hijo… —Declaró con ojos somnolientos.

—Yo… me encuentro mejor, solo quería cerrar la ventana…

—Esta bien, ya esta cerrada vuelve a dormir… a la cama.

—Tu también deberías descansar…

—¿Te preocupas por mi? —Rió mientras lo dijo pero no era la risa burlona y molesta que solía usar, era una risa suave y incluso amable que me transmitió un agradable sentimiento.

—Tu… también te preocupaste por mi, ¿no es así?

—¿Te diste cuenta? —Rió nuevamente y continuó. —Claro que me preocupe por ti hijo. —Se levantó de lugar y se acercó a mi, me tomó de los hombros acercando mi cuerpo al suyo para abrazarme. —Realmente estaba muy preocupado…

Aunque su cuerpo estaba frío en mi pecho se había formado algo cálido ese sentimiento que creí había desaparecido de mi ser, había despertado por la sincera preocupación de ese hombre. Me quede sin palabras pero en respuesta correspondí a su abrazo y él me sujeto con fuerza.

Dormimos juntos en su cama y por la mañana me hizo una revisión declarando que me recuperaba muy bien y a gran velocidad, después de ese día hubo muchas ocasiones más en las que se mostraba tan amable conmigo, haciéndome sentir como si realmente fuera mi padre y aprendí a quererlo como tal.

Después de ese día ya nunca más me sentí abandonado o fuera de lugar, esa casa se convirtió en mi hogar, él se volvió mi familia que con el tiempo fue creciendo, así como la intensidad de mis entrenamientos hasta que Uno decidió que estaba listo para formar oficialmente parte de Los Seis.


End file.
